


All In

by SegaBarrett



Series: Jesse/Jane/Walt [5]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three get together once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad, and I make no money from this.
> 
> Warning: Contains "snowballing".

A month had passed since anything had gone on involving Jesse, Jane, and Walt. Life had proceeded as normal in that month – Walt had continued trying to make things work with Skyler without the honesty that she demanded, Jesse worked hard in the RV but kept his head and heart elsewhere, and Jane attended meetings on schedule but started to wonder if she was being a hypocrite about the whole damn thing.

Just because they hadn’t done anything in a month, however, didn’t mean that the two encounters were far from their minds. They were ever-present, a growing seed. 

It filtered into Jesse’s dreams, where late at night a twinge, a press against his thigh that was either in his imagination or just a brush from Jane’s leg would turn into a full-fledged fantasy, or a flashback. One where he could feel everything, see everything.

It had never been his call before, really, he hadn’t been the one to suggest it yet. But now, it was… he couldn’t get it out of his head. When he smelled Jane’s scent, he remembered. Every all-business phone call from Mr. White, he remembered.

“We need to do that thing again,” he said, finally. It was a whisper, against Jane’s shoulder.

“Hmmm,” Jane purred, “To what thing do you refer?”

“With us and Mr. White.” Jesse cuddled closer, as if somehow protecting himself from his own words. The fact that he was really initiating this by now… what did it mean? 

“Okay.” Jane smiled as she said the words. “We’ll set a date.”

***

Set a date they did; it ended up being the next Tuesday, which was a brisk night when all the streets around the duplex were covered in fallen leaves. It looked like one of Jane’s paintings, Jesse thought. 

But could you really schedule something like this? Plan it like a wedding or a birthday party? Maybe that would knock out all the spontaneity of the act, make it bored and tired. Make it another thing Jesse had developed a tolerance to.

He could only wait to find out, only figure it out once he had tried. So he shoved his doubts to the back of his mind when the doorbell rang and he walked to it at an awkward pace that tried to be brisk yet failed and became more of a trot. He opened the door, and Mr. White was standing there, looking at him like they’d be discussing cooking a batch, not fucking each other’s brains out.

“Hey, Mr. White,” Jesse said, shifting on the balls of his feet awkwardly. “Come in. Do you want a drink or something?”

Mr. White shook his head. 

“Maybe we should just get down to business,” he suggested instead. He had a look in his eyes, like it had been too long, like it had gone from being fun to being a need. Jesse knew how that felt. 

“Okay. Well… uh…” Jesse began. This was always the hardest part. How to begin. He should just keep his breathing steady. Jesse looked up over at Jane for some hint on how to proceed, and she simply nodded.

So he stepped, one foot in front, shuffling up to Mr. White before tilting his head up and locking their lips. He closed his eyes, let the feeling lead him. His cock throbbed at the knowledge that Jane was watching them, watching him. He no longer wondered about what turned her on about this, instead simply basked in the fact that he somehow was a turn-on, that she wanted anything about him at all.

Mr. White pushed up against him, letting their hips touch, gently at first and then with more force, more emphasis, like it was another lesson back in class.

This was happening. Again. 

Mr. White led him towards the bed, and Jesse tumbled back on to it. There was a break in the action – and a chance to breathe – and he used it to gaze over at Jane and watch as she began to unbutton her shirt. She was going slow, making sure to catch Jesse’s eye.

He bit his lip. This was something else. She wasn’t more of an observer this time; instead, an active participant. He wasn’t exactly sure about how he felt about the prospect of Mr. White seeing his girlfriend naked.

Not that he had time to think about it, because now the older man’s hands had moved to cup Jesse’s package, to stroke it hard. Mr. White wanted this just as much as they did, and that brought with it a rush. It seemed, somehow, more illicit than their normal activities. It was everything.

“Jesse.” Mr. White’s voice rumbled against his ear, and Jesse jerked in anticipation. He knew all that was coming… or did he? Did he now?

“Mr. White.” All he could do was ride this train until the end of the line. Nothing could stop it and, he was realizing, he didn’t want anything to stop it. “Please.” The word leapt from Jesse’s throat, from his heart. Everything was here. Centered. Perfect like Jesse had never felt.

“I think he wants more.” Jesse could hear but not yet see Jane. It was like he could see her voice, though, lilting and curving, flying like a butterfly, but a pitch-black colored one, beautiful in its darkness and simplicity. “Why don’t we give it to him, Walter?”

Mr. White didn’t respond to Jane. He never seemed to, seemed to think she was a nuisance but kept coming here anyway even when she was here. Jesse figured he just thought it was a minor inconvenience, maybe, had found a way to overlook it. Or maybe she was growing on him. Jesse didn’t know and the thoughts flew out of his mind again when he felt, from somewhere, Jane’s hand slinking its way up his back, under his shirt.

“I think this needs to come off,” she told Mr. White, and for once, the older man listened to her. Mr. White yanked hard on the fabric, hard enough to almost tear it, and pulled it off. He tossed it over to the other side of the bed and moved his hand to stroke over Jesse’s now-bare chest. 

“What are you going to do for me tonight, Jesse?” Mr. White was growling. He was insatiable, somehow, and Jesse was growing painfully hard just thinking about it. He had to do something, something that would make him touch him even more, something that would keep him there. He couldn’t speak, though, his voice was caught in his throat and couldn’t come out.

“I have an idea,” Jane spoke up, her voice as silky as always. “Jesse, sit up, so Walter can fuck you. While he does that, I’m going to suck you.”

How the hell could she say these things so matter-of-factly, Jesse wondered, but not like he was complaining. He was pulled taut by every second of this, every single perfect second that both of them were with him, were taking care of him, were… could he even go so far as to hope that they both loved him? That might be hoping for too much, might be too dangerous.

Jane used her hands to gently guide Jesse into a sitting position.

“You’re just going to have to lean forward a little bit,” she told him. “Walter, get behind him.”

Mr. White visibly bristled at taking orders from her, but he obeyed those orders nonetheless, pulling off the rest of his clothing and then moving Jesse into his lap. Jesse could feel Mr. White’s cock rubbing against his ass, hard and seemingly eager to be inside. Jesse’s breath sped up, it was hard to catch it. He let out a little moan of want as Mr. White’s arms closed around him, holding him securely in place.

Jane grabbed lube, Jesse wasn’t entirely sure where from, and tossed it to Mr. White. While the older man must have begun to lube himself up, she lay in front of Jesse, chin propped up by her hands, and began to lick up the underside of his cock.

Jesse started, gasping, and rocked in his spot. He already wasn’t sure how he was going to be expected to last, but he would certainly try. 

Jane gave him a wide-eyed, seductive glance before starting to take just the tip of him inside, sucking it teasingly. 

“Oh God, Jane,” Jesse whispered. “What did I ever… What did I do to deserve you?”

She didn’t answer, but the look in her eyes was self-assured and sexy. He quivered under it. He didn’t have much time to bask in it, however, before he felt one of Mr. White’s fingers behind him, demanding entrance.  
Jesse rolled back his head and gasped, relaxing, now that he knew this feeling and how to respond to it. He found that he welcomed it as the tip of the first finger breached him and slipped inside him. Mr. White knew, now, how to play him like a harp.

The finger seemed to find his spot like a guided missile, and Jesse shook when he felt it reverberate through his body. He gasped, and his mouth stayed open, tongue hanging out a little bit. 

“I…” he whispered when he could speak again. “Love…”

Mr. White brushed the spot again, though whether as a reward or as a way to shut Jesse up, Jesse didn’t know. Jane, seemingly ready to battle it out with Mr. White, sucked harder, worked more determinedly to bring Jesse off. 

Jesse didn’t even know what to do. His grip on control was a very loose one. 

Jane pulled off long enough to look him straight in the eye.

“Cum for us, Jesse.” 

He was surprised he held on long enough for her to get her mouth back on his cock. Jesse spasmed hard, a little guilt in the back of his mind that Mr. White hadn’t even really fucked him yet, and then everything went bright white. 

Jane pulled back, wordless, not swallowing yet. She gestured for Mr. White to come closer; Jesse didn’t understand at first.

Then she pressed her lips against his; Mr. White’s finger was still in Jesse and he felt it curve in shock as Jane must have rolled her tongue and passed Jesse’s seed from her mouth to his.

Jesse found it hard not to laugh. Mr. White looked so utterly surprised and bewildered. The expression seemed so odd on his face, so oddly comic. So… Jesse didn’t even know how to describe it. It twisted and kind of contorted as Mr. White realized he had limited choices: either spit or swallow. He seemed to be opting for the former as he leaned forward, reaching out and grabbing a napkin off the counter with his free hand and bringing it to his lips before wadding it up. He looked up and glared at Jane, who responded by licking her lips and grinning.

Jesse was about to say something, but he instantly forgot what it was as Mr. White’s finger moved unbidden in him, still, stroking him from the inside. Jesse didn’t know if the man was still determined to fuck him or what, but he had decided he was certainly along for the ride, even if he wasn’t sure whether he could get hard again. He’d certainly try to will himself into it, at least. For him.

For them.

It didn’t take long. By the time that Mr. White slipped in the second finger, Jesse was throbbing. He barely knew where he was other than that sensation was all around him, surrounding him, gripping him and refusing to let him go. It was too much and perfectly enough, all at one time.

He loved it. He couldn’t take it.

“Mr. White! Now… Please… Fuck me now.”

Jesse looked for Jane, trying to find her in the haze. This perfect haze that drove away all the pain and fear he’d been trying to fight as of late.

He felt her fingers gently stroke against his cheek, then. His comfort. His safe place.  
Jesse was distracted from that feeling of peace, however, when he felt Mr. White’s hands pressing against his thighs. Without much warning, the older man was inside him, and kept pushing until he was all the way in. Jesse’s didn’t get his yell out until his former teacher was in him to the hilt.

“Jesse!” Jane draped her arms around his neck and made some, gentle sounds. “You’re being so good. We…” She trailed off, as if she was about to say something she was worried she couldn’t take back.

Jesse let her save it… He was lost in the moment anyway and he didn’t know how he felt. Did he love her? Did he love them both? Or did he simply love this feeling of being needed, of being cared for? There was a safety to it that he didn’t know how to describe, or was afraid to describe. Maybe if he put it into words it would melt away and would cease to exist, like scribblings on a beach washed away by a rising tide.

“Jane…” he whispered. “Mr. White… I need…” What did he need? His breath hitched as he searched for an answer to the question. “I need you,” he whined finally, and he did. He needed them. They were his world. 

Mr. White pulled back and pushed back in again, pushing another needy cry out of Jesse. Even though he wasn’t hard again – though he might soon be – his entire body was throbbing in ecstasy that was far more emotional than physical. Every thrust of Mr. White’s cock and every touch of Jane’s hand lit him up like a firecracker that would never fade into the darkness, that would always sparkle the same way Jane’s eyes sparkled, the same way the light reflected off of Mr. White’s glasses. 

As he felt Mr. White cum inside him, he wasn’t Jesse Pinkman anymore. He wasn’t a lonely soul lost out in a desert, stumbling around for whatever. He was one part of a whole, a whole that needed the three of them to exist.

The older man didn’t let go as he slid out of Jesse, but rather lay beside him. Jane grabbed a pillow and curled up on Jesse’s other side.

They were together. He was loved.

Life was good.

**The End**


End file.
